1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of construction. More specifically the invention comprises a method for securing a bolt in concrete and hardware for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to attach hardware to a cast concrete structure. FIG. 1 shows a sectional elevation view of one example. Clip 16 needs to be affixed to surface 12 of concrete 10. Bolt 14 is used to anchor clip 16 in place. The bolt must generally be screwed into a threaded insert that is retained within the concrete. There are two generally accepted methods for securing the insert within the concrete. The first method is to simply place the insert into the form and pour the concrete around it (using appropriate guards to prevent the concrete from flowing into unwanted areas such as the threads). The second approach is to install the insert after the concrete has hardened. In the latter approach, a hole is drilled into the concrete and the insert is secured in the hole by friction, through the use of an adhesive, or often a combination of the two.
In either approach, a bolt must be threaded into the insert and turned to draw it tight. The necessity of turning the bolt presents a problem in some circumstances. One of these is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Clip 16 is typically an extruded aluminum piece which can be placed over the head 25 of a bolt 14 as shown. One channel in the clip attaches to the bolt and the opposite channel (on the right side in the orientation shown in the view) is used to receive a long rectangular rail. From the vantage point depicted in FIG. 1, the rail would extend into and out of the page at a right angle.
Such clips are typically used to attach a long rail to 10 or more bolts spaced at something like four foot intervals. Clips 16 may be connected to the bolts fairly easily. However, the contractor is then forced to slide a very long rail through a series of clips—an unwieldy process at best. It would be preferable to feed the clips onto the rail before it is attached to the concrete, then offer the rail assembly up to the concrete with the clips and bolts attached and fasten the bolts into the concrete. Of course, in this arrangement, it would not be possible to turn the bolts. The bolts have to be fastened by driving them inward rather than turning a threaded engagement.
The reader will thereby appreciate that the prior art methods of securing a bolt—as illustrated by the example of FIG. 1—do not work well for some items that need to be attached to a concrete structure. The reader should also appreciate the fact that the example given is not unique. Many types of hardware entail the same installation difficulties as the assembly of a long rail to clips 16. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a method of securing a bolt to concrete that does not require the turning of the bolt.